New Student In Kaizoku High
In Kaizoku High School in Okinawa the day began and a new student called Adam Namakiri transfered recently. Adam entered the school gates looking a bit tired with bags in his eyes. He looked at the school building and then around him. Adam: 'Well i guess this is better than Boot Camp. Good thing grandpa got the paperworks for my transfering to here. But i wonder why is it called Kaizoku? Ah what the hell not like i should care ''Adam entered the school and his class. Teacher introduced Adam to the students yet only a few said hello to him while others who dressed fancy didn't even bother looking at him. Adam then sat in the upper left corner and while the lesson began. While not noticing Adam fell asleep on his desk. The teacher walked over to Adam. 'Teacher: '''Excuse me but we're in a middle of class so please wake u-.. ''Suddenly Adam punched the teacher in the face without noticing. He woke up and looked at the teacher with his front teeth broken and unconscious. All the students in the class looked frightened while Adam had an emotionless expression. 'Adam: '''Oops....I did again guess now ya know you shouldn't wake me up. I'll take 'em to the nurse's office ''Adam picked up the teacher on his shoulder and walked out of the class. 'Adam: '''Ummm im new so wheres the nurse's office? ''The students pointed to the right. Later at recess Adam walked outside the school building while some of the students who were in his class tried to get away from him, mostly the rich ones. 'Adam: '''Dammit i did it again. Just like in Kazuma High i made the students scared of me if only i can redo this morning ''A few students walked around Adam stopping him from going anywhere. Those students where delinquents. '''Adam:.......Can i help? 'Delinquent 1: '''You're new here so I'll just tell ya how it works here. Ya see we're the tough guys of the school and you're the puny one so basicaly you need to do what we say or we beat you up '''Adam: '''Bullying others ain't gonna get ya, ya weekly allowance boy '''Delinquent 1: '''For your information i get paid everyday '''Adam: '''You bully others to give 'em there lunch money? Thats old school find a job or somethin even i can tell you're too old for this school so i'm guessin' ya failed school and had to go through it again right? '''Delinquent 1: '''Hey don't make fun of me ya little....! '''Boss: '''Hold up this guy looks like he ain't afraid so ''The boss of the group walked to Adam. He was a large muscular man with a mohawk. 'Adam: '''This school ain't where you go is it? '''Boss: '''You can say we enjoy visiting these places with weaklings '''Adam: '''Thats explain the overweight '''Boss: '''You callin' me fat? '''Adam: '''I never said it was you '''Delinquent 1: '''So is it me? '''Adam: '''Never said that either '''Delinquent 2: '''Let's just finish this already. We're late for our part time job '''Boss: '''Damn well fine we'll just take this guy's money and g-... ''Suddenly Adam punched the boss in the face sending him outside the school gate and unconscious on the ground. 'Adam: '''Sorry ya pulled my nerves when you said you're gonna take my money since i live alone i got little to get to pay and buy so i can't let ya take my money '''Delinquent 1: '''Ya little ''Adam kicked delinquent 1 in the crotch while having a bored expression on his face and yawning. 'Adam: '''Anyone got a watch i can see how long do we have 'till school is over? '''Delinquent 1: '''Ba.....Bastar.....Bastard.....Ya little shit...Get him ''Delinquent 1 fell on the ground from the pain while the other members charge at Adam. Adam let go of his bag and cracks his neck bones. 'Adam: '''I might need to transfer again ''After a while all the gang members of the delinquents were outside the school gate unconscious on the ground. Adam was sitting in the principals office after he did that to them. 'Adam: '''Look i'm sorry and all but they asked for it. I got only about 500 yen left in my pocket and another 10 at home. Besides it's my first day so can it slide? '''Principal: '''You got them hospitalized '''Adam: '''Oh right i should restrain myself '''Principal: '''You broke the front teeth of one of our best teachers '''Adam: '''He tried to wake me up. Who wakes up a sleeping person '''Principal: '''Who sleeps while in the middle of class '''Adam: '''Are you being a smartass on me? Cause i hardly get any good sleep so please forgive me '''Principal: '''Well those seniors were bullying our students after they finish bullying their former school '''Adam: '''Eh? They're seniors? '''Principal: '''Yeah they just look real old so they get that alot '''Adam: '''So what's my punishment? '''Principal: '''First of all the nurse in our school turns out to be your 23 year old niece Adam: My bro got married when i was still unborn '''Principal: '''Yeah well she told me you're sick with a disease that makes you punch people who threaten or awake you ''Adam looked disturbed from what his niece said. The principal gave Adam a 7 hour detention after school for several damages being caused to the school in his fight (mostly spilling the blood of the seniors). He walked to the nurses office still looking disturbed. He openned the door of the nurse's office looking angry. 'Adam: '''YOU SAID I WAS WHAT?! '''Adam's Niece: '''Hey uncle Adam how's it going? ''Adam's 23 year old niece, Shima Namakiri, was wearing a pink nurse's clothing while bandaging the teacher that Adam broke his teeth. 'Adam: '''Didn't i break his teeth and not his arm? '''Shima: '''Yes you did but the shock and the falling broke his arm '''Adam: '''That doesn't make any sense '''Shima: '''I know right? '''Adam: '''Anyway what the hell is up with the punching disease thingy you told the principal but that's not important what's important is how the hell did he believe you? '''Shima: '''Im a doctor level nurse '''Adam: '*Sweatdrop* Why are you a nurse if you're as good as a doctor? 'Shima: '''Cause they don't accept doctors to schools '''Adam: '''I think they do '''Shima: '''Well either way uncle you're safe now from hitting others '''Adam: '''I got a 7 hour detention after school how is that good instead of anything else? '''Shima: '''I dunno i just think it's better than being suspended '''Adam: '''Yeah ya probably right. Guess I'll be goin' now to apologize for the kid i spilled blood on his sandwhich bet the poor guy's traumatized '''Shima: '''You need to be careful when you beat someone up, Uncle '''Adam: '''I know they're hospitalized but they both asked and deserved it ''Shima removed the curtains of the others beds revealing the gang of seniors Adam beat up bandages with several broken limbs. 'Delinquent 1: '''AH IT'S HIM! DON'T KILL US PLEASE! '''Adam: '''Wha.......? '''Boss: '''Please don't let him hurt us pretty nurse '''Adam: '''Are ya harrasin' ma' niece? '''Everyone (Excpet teacher and Shima): '''Eh? '''Adam: '''The "pretty nurse" is my 23 year old niece. '''Everyone: '''Eh? '''Adam: '''You heard nothing from the curtains or did ya just ignore me? '''Shima: '''They were listening to music while we were talking '''Adam: '''Explains the headphones. Anyway im off Shima, be careful and if they bother you just tell me and I'll kill 'em all of 'em '''Everyone's Thoughts: '''How the hell did we hear that through the headphones? '''Shima: '''Okay now that uncle left we can get to buisness ''Everyone smiled at Shima who smiled back. She pulls out several shots and held them in between her fingers. 'Shima: '''Time for ya shots big boys ''Everyone including the teacher looked horrified by Shima while she prepared to give them many shots. Their screams were heard by half the school students. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" 'Adam: '''She's just like big bro. I guess i can never win against her even if she was a boy considering my bro being stronger than me in every way possible. I just hope i won't get hurt to needing to be in her care. The first day i beat up 5 seniors, spilled their blood across the school ground, got a 7 hour detention after school and i made no money...........If only my bro didn't snap that time at Kazuma High and broke it down speaking of which i wonder what that rich ass bastard bro of mine is doin' now. I wonder what's Kyobona doin' now. ''The End....And maybe even a To Be Continued Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Story Category:Original Stories